1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiation image recording and reproducing system for recording a radiation image of an object on a recording medium, obtaining an image signal by reading out the radiation image from the recording medium, carrying out image processing of the image signal, and reproducing a visible image from the processed image signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Techniques for reading out a recorded radiation image in order to obtain an image signal, carrying out appropriate image processing on the image signal, and then reproducing a visible image by use of the processed image signal have heretofore been known in various fields. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 61(1986)-5193, an X-ray image is recorded on an X-ray film having a small gamma value designed so as to match the type of image processing to be carried out, the X-ray image is read out from the X-ray film and converted into an electric signal, and the electric signal (image signal) is processed and then used for reproducing the X-ray image as a visible image on a copy photograph or the like. In this manner, a visible image having good image quality with high contrast, high sharpness, high graininess or the like can be reproduced.
Also, when certain kinds of phosphors are exposed to radiation such as X-rays, .alpha.-rays, .beta.-rays, .gamma.-rays, cathode rays or ultraviolet rays, they store part of the energy of the radiation. Then, when the phosphor which has been exposed to the radiation is exposed to stimulating rays such as visible light, light is emitted by the phosphor in proportion to the amount of energy stored during exposure to the radiation. A phosphor exhibiting such properties is referred to as a stimulable phosphor. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,264, 4,276,473, 4,315,318 and 4,387,428 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56(1981)-11395, it has been proposed to use stimulable phosphors in radiation image recording and reproducing systems. Specifically, a sheet provided with a layer of the stimulable phosphor (hereinafter referred to as a stimulable phosphor sheet) is first exposed to radiation which has passed through an object such as the human body in order to store a radiation image of the object thereon, and is then scanned with stimulating rays, such as a laser beam, which cause it to emit light in proportion to the amount of energy stored during exposure to the radiation. The light emitted by the stimulable phosphor sheet upon stimulation thereof is photoelectrically detected and converted into an electric image signal, and by using the image signal the radiation image of the object is reproduced as a visible image on a recording material such as a photographic film, a display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), or the like.
Radiation image recording and reproducing systems which use stimulable phosphor sheets are advantageous over conventional radiography using silver halide photographic materials in that images can be recorded even when the energy intensity of the radiation to which the stimulable phosphor sheet is exposed varies over a wide range. More specifically, since the amount of light emitted upon stimulation after the radiation energy is stored on the stimulable phosphor varies over a wide range and is proportional to the amount of energy stored during exposure to the radiation, it is possible to obtain an image having a desirable density regardless of the energy intensity of the radiation to which the stimulable phosphor sheet was exposed, by setting an appropriate read-out gain when detecting the emitted light and converting it into an electric signal to be used in reproducing a visible image on a recording material or a display device.
The aforesaid radiation image recording and reproducing systems are often used for making a medical diagnosis of a human body, and are therefore required to reproduce a visible image suitable for viewing and diagnostic purposes. What characteristics the visible image should have in order that it be suitable for diagnostic purposes, for example, what type of image reproduction is suitable for diagnosis, varies depending on specific purposes of diagnosis.
Therefore, an image signal should be detected or treated in the read-out step for obtaining the image signal by reading out a radiation image recorded on a recording medium, the image processing step for carrying out image processing of the image signal, and the reproduction step for reproducing a visible image from the processed image signal so as to obtain a better visible image in accordance with specific purposes of diagnosis.